


Anon

by nagisa-sensei (komaedakibou)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakibou/pseuds/nagisa-sensei
Summary: After leaving South Park and losing most contact with people inside of it, Craig receives a message that changes everything.





	Anon

**Author's Note:**

> For [tigerphantom](http://tigerphantom.tumblr.com) as a part of the [2017 Creek Secret Santa Gift Exchange](http://creeksecretsanta.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy this! ♡

When the word reached the teens of South Park that Craig Tucker had packed his bags and left during the middle of the night, nobody was surprised in the slightest. Out of everyone there, he was the most likely to leave first and he did; silently and without any warning whatsoever.

All that was left behind was a room devoid of life, once filled with posters and all the things the boy had collected over the course of his elementary school years. Stripe and his cage were gone too, of course - everyone knew that guinea pig meant the world to him, so it went wherever he did - even if it was a mystery as to just what means he went to in order to do so.

Nothing had changed, really.

The news spread amongst them like wildfire for a single day before dying down, everyone already moving on to bigger and more scandalous news. There was nothing much to say about Craig after all, and all of them had their own theories behind him leaving which were good enough for them. It wasn’t like he’d left an impact on them, save for the small group of friends he had.

Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Tweek had all taken the news __hard,__ but he texted them all a day later from his new number to let them know he wasn’t abandoning them. He’d just had enough and wanted to live a different life, one far away from there and in a place where he had more opportunities and space to become the person he wanted to be.

They responded to him slowly but surely, all aside from Tweek, who didn’t at all.

Clyde would snapchat him every other day, Token checked up on him at least once a week and he had some pretty interesting bi-weekly late night talks with Jimmy, but other than that they seemed to drift away from him.

It wasn’t like he minded; the distance between them wasn’t that big, but it was a pain for them to travel to him since he was never going back to Colorado if he could help it… and it was hard for him to find things to talk about with how nice and boring it had become for him. They were all busy on top of everything, something that was affirmed by a lot of mutual complaining going back and forth about how little time they had to themselves.

It didn't help that Craig felt annoying by asking each other them how Tweek was doing every time he talked to them. They'd always get nervous which made  _him_ nervous and reroute the conversation after telling him the nervous boy was fine (something he had trouble believing, but he desperately wanted to). Clyde wasn't exactly the best liar, or a good liar  _at all_ though, which was probably the only thing stopping him from losing his mind over it. If Clyde said he was okay without crying or giving away any of his tells, then he could believe it a little easier.

Every now and then, he couldn’t help but send Tweek a random text though. Like how Stripe (the eighth) was doing, how his classes were and how annoying the people living beside his apartment were. It became sort of like a ritual to him - or like a diary - even if the other never replied, it still made him feel like he was connected to him somehow. A small part of him wanted to let Tweek know he was still thinking of him as well, just in case he doubted it.

With those guys only talking to him every now and then, he’d kind of retreated into himself. Nobody interested him enough to talk to them, and he always felt suspicious when anyone approached him. Thanks to all the horrible shit he went through when people talked to him growing up, he couldn’t help but avoid everyone like the plague just as a precautionary measure.

There were studies for him to focus on, anyway.

With the number of classes he took, the only other thing he really had time for was Stripe and cleaning, though his apartment was pretty empty to begin with. All he really had were necessities and the few things he took interest in, like his telescope and a camera just for the sake of it; he liked looking out at the stars whenever he could, and he was often told he was pretty handy when it came to taking photos. If anything, he could do little side jobs and maybe help someone out... if he ever actually decided to put himself out there and communicate with people.

If he ever had free time, he messed around on Tumblr. Over the year he’d been building up his new life, he’d turned his blog into one filled with stupid conspiracy theories and talk of aliens; arguing with randoms about things they’d never believe in but he’d seen himself was more than a little amusing for him. Plus, it was  _some_ form of communication... even if it was just arguing.

So when he saw a little _‘1’_ appear next to his inbox, he prepared himself for yet another argument or someone anonymously being a dick. Drinking down a large mouthful of his energy drink, he kicked back his swivel chair and cracked his knuckles. It was a free day for him, so he had all the time in the world to deal with whoever it was. Even Stripe perked up as he noticed the way Craig had adjusted himself, moving off of the desk to carefully climb up his jacket and sit on his shoulder.

"You wanna see me roast this asshole, too, huh?" he asked, his voice partially taking on the tone that a mother would her young child. It sounded strange, but fuck if he was going to filter himself and not do whatever he wanted - he was  _free_. No judgemental assholes were around to rip on him for it anymore. "What do you think they're mad about? The alien cows or the laundry detergent conspiracy?"

Stripe didn't answer, of course, but he let out a chirp that Craig just nodded in reply to. 

Just as his cursor hovered over the inbox icon, the _'1'_ changed to a _'2'_. And then a _'3'_. It happened so fast that he figured one person was probably trying to fuck with him, but jokes on them - he was watching and knew that the string of anonymous messages  _had_ to be from the same person. It wouldn't be the first time he received a bunch of 'anons' telling him to kill himself or that he was an idiot.

Nothing could've possibly prepared him for what actually was awaiting him in his inbox, though. Straightening his posture, he had to take a few moments to figure out whether or not what he was seeing was real. His stoic, partially excited expression grew more amused before he  _laughed_ somewhat hysterically, dropping his forehead against the plywood desk with a dull ' _thunk_ '.

 

 **uniquelybrewed asked:** _Hey, I've been looking at your blog and just wanted to know if maybe it would be okay to talk to you since you seem kinda cool and you like conspiracies and stuff andIi do too so I ju_

 **uniquelybrewed asked:** _wait shit my finger slipped and i sent the ask without hitting anon oR finishing my message_

 **uniquelybrewed asked:** _oh god please forget that you saw me and m y  message i'm begging you man_

 **uniquelybrewed asked:** _i'm such a failure oh my god i always fuck everything up wHY_

 

After taking a few moments to compose himself, he took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head. Rubbing his forehead gently, he leaned forward to look at the person's icon - a coffee cup - a bit closer. In the background he could make out the familiar walls of Tweek Bros. Coffee, even if he probably shouldn't be able to recognise it so easily. Although Tweek himself wasn't in the picture, his heart started racing a bit and it just felt so undeniably like him that he couldn't see it any other way.

Opening up the blog to take a quick look through it, an overwhelming amount of feelings began to well up inside him. With just a little glance, he could see that he put a lot of effort into his blog and maintaining it, and he even saw a glimpse of a picture of Tweek and Clyde hanging out. Before they could get too bad, he clicked on the message button so they didn't have to go through the tedious back and forth of asks and hoped that it wasn't a mistake.

 

 **spaceandshit:** _You know, you didn't have to message me on anon in the first place_

 **spaceandshit:** _It's cool_

**uniquelybrewed:** _oh god_

**spaceandshit:**   _If it makes you feel any better, you made me laugh?_

 **uniquelybrewed:**   _hhhhhh_

**uniquelybrewed:** _that just makes me feel like i'm a joke_

**uniquelybrewed:** _but i'm assuming you know exactly who i am now since you're not an idiot. and i want to say that i'm really, reallyreally sorry craig_

**spaceandshit:** _You're not a joke, I didn't mean it like that_

**spaceandshit:** _Sorry for what?_

**spaceandshit:** _I'm the one who left without telling you. You didn't do anything wrong, dude_

**uniquelybrewed:** _i wanted to talk to you so bad. i read your texts all the time but i just_

**uniquelybrewed:**   _i just thought,,, that you would hate me and think i didn't want to talk to you. and that you wouldn't believe me if i told you what happened_

**spaceandshit:** _Well, what happened?_

**uniquelybrewed:** _I DROPPED MY PHONE IN M Y COFFEE CUP_

**spaceandshit:**   _Was it filled with coffee?_

 **uniquelybrewed:**   _of course it was !!!_

 **spaceandshit:**   _Okay, carry on_

**uniquelybrewed:** _token and clyde tried to help me fix it but it was no use man!! it seemed okay for a little bit but then the screen stopped workign_

**uniquelybrewed:**   _i wanted to talk to you super bad_

 **uniquelybrewed:**   _i miss you and it sucks here without you_

 **spaceandshit:**   _It's okay, Tweek_

 **spaceandshit:**   _It's not your fault your phone fucked up_

 **uniquelybrewed:**   _did you not ?? read the part where i said i DROPPED my phone ????_  

**spaceandshit:** _Shut up, dude. I'm trying to have a moment here_

**uniquelybrewed:**   _hnnngh sorry_

 **spaceandshit:**   _I'm not mad at you, that's all I want to say. I believe you, and I've been wanting to talk to you as well. Obviously_

 **uniquelybrewed:** _oijuhgyftfcgjhnasertg  
_

**uniquelybrewed:** _craig,,,,_

**uniquelybrewed:**   _can i call you??_

**spaceandshit:** _Sure, dude. Don't have to ask, just do it_

**spaceandshit:** _just-do-it-sl.png_

 

Even though he'd encouraged it, Craig was beyond nervous. It was a bit strange to know that Tweek wanted to take the initiative and call him after everything that happened, and that only led to a line of thought that made him feel _regret_. How much did he now know about the other now? What had changed, what was the same, and what would their relationship be like after everything was said and done?

There had always been an aspect of their friendship that made it... incredibly different to all the others he had. Hanging out with Tweek made him giddy, something only the anxiety-riddled boy could do, and he never really grew tired of him. Up until the moment he left, they'd been so close that he couldn't picture his life without the blonde and didn't  _want_ to either.

His phone vibrating loudly against the desk stopped his train of thought, his hand hovering over the object hesitantly. As much as he desperately wanted to really  _talk_ to Tweek again, the mere thought of just hearing his voice was enough to make his stomach turn in an uncomfortable and strange way. How much could someone change within a year...?

"Hey," he tried to say coolly once he answered, holding his breath for the response. 

"H-hey..." Tweek replied, his voice sounding about just the same as ever. It was a little deeper, but it wasn't  _that_ noticeable, especially not when it sounded like he was whispering. "I don't really know what to say."

"Me neither."

"Ah," the sound of material being moved followed by a small clang of what sounded like a ceramic cup was heard before all that was left was Tweek's erratic breathing. It was calming in a strange way - it wasn't regular, and yet it felt like it was to him - and he honestly felt like he could just sit there and listen to the other breath all day, as creepy as that probably sounded. "Would it be weird if I asked you where you are? It seems like you have pretty shitty neighbours. With all the texts you send about them, I mean..."

"I'm renting an apartment in Kansas. It's not that bad, but I definitely didn't get lucky when it came to the neighbours, yeah," he forced the reply, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "Can't expect much from a bunch of teens living within close range to each other, though."

"Yeah... I guess." It even sounded like Tweek was struggling to continue talking to him. Did he really lose his ability to talk to people at all without it being weird? "Oh, but Kansas must be nice. The Wichita Gardens is somewhere I think I'd like to go..."

As far as Craig knew, Tweek had never been interested in leaving South Park for any reason, not even visits. So the comment about a place not that far away from him caught him off guard, his fingers idling patting Stripe as his mind reeled with possible reasons behind it.

"What, are you looking up shit on Google Maps?"

There was a pause, then another shuffle before Craig swore he heard Token saying something. Not that that in itself was surprising, since they were friends as well... but it had been so silent just moments before that he didn't expect it. Did Token get so sick of hearing him ask about Tweek that he forced the poor boy to message him after all?

"No, I'm in Kansas too."

Craig almost dropped his phone, his palms suddenly super sweaty and his eyes wide. Stripe let out a squeak and ran to safety, taking a seat on the keyboard and watching him with a newfound but cautious interest. An eternal line of q's started to fill up the chat box he had with Tweek from Stripe's paw, and he found himself watching it in a trance-like state. There wasn't a single thought in his head until Tweek let out a small, guilty sounded whimper and he sensed apologies coming his way.

"Why are you in Kansas, Tweek?" He asked slowly, still trying to wrap his head around it. "Where are you?"

"Gah, we all are! Clyde, Token, Jimmy and I are all here, I just... we're just staying at a hotel since I didn't talk to you sooner like I was supposed to. We wanted to surprise you since it's almost your birthday, you know? We... we always celebrate it with you. We've been planning for... for ages now."

A harsh, stinging sensation burned his eyes as he let out a choked gasp of air, dropping his forehead to the desk once again. He didn't even realise his birthday was coming up, and he never  _imagined..._

"Fuck, get your asses over here then!" He half yelled and half sobbed, letting out a small laugh. There were so many emotions he was feeling that he didn't even bother filtering out his happiness for once. It was  _Tweek_ he was talking to anyway, so he didn't even want to. "I'll give you the address, then you and me can plan a date at The Wichita Gardens. Do you still make cupcakes?"

Tweek let out a few flustered noises and he heard Clyde's muffled laughter through the phone, making him grin like a lunatic. Fuck, he'd missed them. As much as he said he was okay with them being busy, he couldn't help but desperately miss the stupid times they had together. It might not be simple and boring, but it was their own brand of stupid dorkiness that he could live with being exposed to. 

"Y-yeah, I do, but... a date!? With me?"

" _Yeah_ , with you, Tweek. I hope you packed a lot of shit because I'm keeping you for as long as I can."

"Huh!? You want... to keep us?" Through the phone, Craig could swear he heard Tweek crying. "I don't... I-I-"

" _Yes!_ " Clyde exclaimed, taking the phone for a moment to talk to him directly. "Dude, I have _a lot_ of baggage with me. I'm ready to live with you forever, so prepare yourself."

"Not you," Craig smirked, biting back a laugh at the offended gasp on the other line. "Just Tweek. Token and Jimmy can stay for a while too, I guess."

Honestly, he'd let the guys stay around as long as they wanted, but teasing Clyde was just too fun to pass up. 

"Fuck you, Craig."

After talking to Tweek and the guys a little longer, he slumped down into his seat with a deep sigh. For the first time in months, maybe  _years_ , he genuinely felt excited and the happiness that went with it made him feel like he was going to burst. It was weird as fuck, sure, but also... nice, he supposed. Very nice.

Feelings he'd had and mostly suppressed when he was younger were surfacing again. What he'd said about wanting Tweek to stay was true, not that he'd admit that anytime soon... after a few dates, maybe? Thoughts drifting off, he thought about how nice it would be to share his apartment with someone who actually wanted to be around him and enjoyed his company while he waited for them to arrive, Stripe once again perched atop his shoulder.

Unaware of the beeps from his computer, he zoned out with those thoughts in mind.

 

 **uniquelybrewed:**   _i've really liked you for a long time, craig_

 **uniquelybrewed:**   _i felt embarrassed saying it out loud with clyde grinning in my face but_

 **uniquelybrewed:**   _i already told my parents that i'm not going back to south park_

 **uniquelybrewed:**   _so i hope you were seriously offering or else i'm going to homeLESS AND DIE PROBABLY_

 **uniquelybrewed:**   _craig?????_

 **uniquelybrewed:** _i feel so dumb right now omg why can't you delete messages on_ tumblr

**uniquelybrewed:** _I'LL CLEAN YOUR APARTMENT FOR YOU AND GET A JOB I SWEAR I WON'T MOOCH_

**uniquelybrewed:**   _gggaaaaaahhcRAIG P LEASE_

 **uniquelybrewed:** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been pretty hectic for me lately so sorry if it seems a bit rushed... happy holidays once again!


End file.
